Finding Out Love
by missyumi15
Summary: Sasuke keeps dreaming about Naruto. Sasuke knows hes in love with the blond idiot, but is to proud to addmit it. Naruto is in love with Sasuke but dosnt know how to tell the raven. How are they gonna find out eatch others feelings.
1. Dream

**A/N _Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Talk time IS DEAD T_T im so sad, so sad i know Yumi's been crying for days. So then i was thinking the inner perve in me wants some sexiness so time to have fun and the one thing she loves the most is SasuNaru so ima give it a try this is the first chapter and my first try so BE NICE thank you :-)  
__ Disclamer: I SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DONT OWN NARUTO IF I DID SAKURA WHOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD DURING THE SASORI BATTLE SO YEAH ENJOY_**

* * *

"_Sasuke~Kun, ohhh Sasuke~Kun, you know you want me Sasuke, you think about me all the time. In you sleep, when your awake, your always thinking about me just admit it you love me".  
_"AHHHHHH"your yelling was so loud you knew Emi~chan was gonna come running in to check one you. As if right on cue she ran in.

"Sasuke what on earth happened?"

You looked at the old women, she had taken care of you since Itachi kill your clan, to you she was family like a grandmother.

"Nothing Emi~chan a bad dream that's all, you can go back to sleep" the old women just gave you a long look.

"All right Sasuke" she gave you a light kiss on the forehead and walked out. After she was out you couldn't help but think about that dream, no not about the dream but about the person in the dream. 

_"Naruto."_

You sighed and lied back down on the bed hoping to get some sleep before you had to get up tomorrow and see _"Him"_.

There had to be something wrong with you, to keep dreaming of that blond idiot, but right now wasn't the time to worry about that, right now you needed some sleep.

* * *

**The Morning**

"_Sasuke you need to wake up now, wake up its time to get up Sasuke you don't want to be late."_

"Nooooooooooo Naruto leave me alone I want to sleep idiot."

"SASUKE YOU WAKE UP RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

You opened your eye to see Emi looking at you a small smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about old lady?" You asked her, she new you hated mornings so she didn't take your rudeness to heart.

"well YOUNG man its time to get up and you wouldn't want to keep Naruto waiting would you?" You just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hn."

"Oye Sasuke how many times have I told you "hn" is not a word, and don't hn me I know how you feel about Naruto."

She smiled and kiss the top of your head "now get up and get dressed, you wouldn't want to keep kakashi waiting."

"Yeah yeah" you said as you got out of bed, you couldn't help but think about what she said

"_I know how you feel about Naruto."_ How would she know you liked Naruto "oh well its not like she's gonna tell anyone Uchiha, no need to worry" you said as you climbed in to the shower. You need to clear you head so that you wouldnt go crazy when you saw that blond idiot.

* * *

_**A/N there you have it chapter one please let me know what you think  
A/N(2) HI HI ITS YUMI ANGIE IS AT NYSSMA (its a thing for her school) ANYWAYSSSSSSS WHO OTHER THEN ME THINKS THTA HN IS NOT A WORD SASUKE BABY YOU NEED TO STOP SAYING THAT! OK OK ~BYE BYE~ **_


	2. Denial

_**A/N This is chapter 2 of finding out love i know Yumi was on my account when i was at skool the little bitch lolsz but yeah this is mostly drabble **_  
**_DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IF I DID EVERY WOULD BE NAKED  
_**

* * *

"Stupid Emi, _i know how you feel about Naruto. _what she know."

You couldn't help but sulk. How could she know, was it that obvious? "No no no" you said to your self.

"Talking to your self again Uchiha?"

"_Fuck! it can't be her."_

You looked up _"yes it can be."_

Yumi Sarutobi the one and the only granddaughter of the old man 3rd Hokage. "Shouldn't you be doing something other then climbing trees?" and sadly your best friend (1), you watched her get down from the branch she was sitting on and land right next to you, giving you a kiss on the cheek like always.

"Shouldn't you be at the training grounds already?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke how many times do we have to go over this "hn" is NOT A WORD!"

You just stared at her. Hair dark as night, eyes blue as the sea, lips red and pump, fair skin, and a body to die for, that's how every one described Yumi Sarutobi. She was that hot and you couldn't see her in any other way then like a sister.

"Hello earth to Sasuke IS ANY ONE IN THERE!" You snapped out of your thoughts and looked at her.

"Yeah yeah what is it princess?(2)"

She gave you an irritated look "I WAS saying that if i could come over today when your done with kakashi?"

She knew that she could come over any time she wanted but she always asked. "Yeah you can come over ill tell Emi"

"ok, ill walk you to the training grounds" you didn't tell her any thing you just started walking, she put her headphones back in her ear and walked with you, just then you realized you left you iPod(3) at home.

* * *

When you reached the training grounds Naruto and Sakura were already there, like as if you were about to leave Sakura grabbed on to you.

"Sasuke~kun I missed you, why did you take so long to get here did she" pointing at Yumi "do anything to you?"

"Calm you nuts pinky i didn't touch you precious Sasuke"

"Sakura get off of me" reluctantly she did. You watched as Yumi made her way to _HIM!_

"Hey Naruto what's up?"

You watched her put her arms around him in a hug, OH how you wished you could do that "_wait what no i don't mean it like that" _you watched him return the hug and blush when she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing much Yumi, you?"

"Same old same old."

They laughed and smiled at one another, for some reason you couldn't help but fell a small pang of jealousy at the 2 of them.

"Princess Yumi what are you doing here? Lord Hokage is looking for you."

You didn't even realize kakashi was right there behind you.

"Well kakashi ill find the old man when I feel like it."

You couldn't see the look he gave her but it must have been some look.

"I think ill find him now, Sasuke, Naruto, Pinky see ya!"

You watched her walk away. Now you were left with then more importantly _"HIM", _Kakashi turned to you all "well know that your here i just wanted to tell you that im nominating you for the chunin exams."

The chunin exams to see who would move up a level? You needed to train extra hard for this, your thoughts were interrupted by a question you new was coming.

"Um Kakashi~ sensei what are the chunin exams?"

"Well Naruto the chunin exams are... Sakura you probably know so why don't you explain it, I have to go find the Hokage, later."

Just like that the masked man was gone and Sakura began to explain to Naruto what chunin were. You wanted to go home and get some sleep seeing that last night you couldn't get any sleep.

"OHHHHH SASUKEEEEEEEE!"

"_NO NO NO NO NOT HIM ANYONE BUT HIM" _ you reluctantly turned around yup it was him Michi(4) the gay of all gays.

"SASUKE HAVE YOU TOLD NARUTO OF YOUR UNDIEING LOVE FOR HIM?"and the most know it all bastard you ever met, also sadly one of Yumi's best friends other then you.

"You asshole lower your voice how bout you try that, and no I have done no such thing."

When you came out the closet to Yumi she told Michi and you forever plagued with his bullshit.

"awwww but why? You know the 2 of you would look so cute together."

You rolled your eyes and began walking you needed to look for Yumi and then go home.

"Don't walk away from me cutie pie Yumi asked me to find you and that's what I did, I found you."

"OK so now what do you want?" you had such a short temper and Michi always pushed your buttons.

"OHHH she said to find you and meet at your place so lest go".

* * *

After having him drag you all the way to the compound, you saw Yumi and that's when he finally let you go.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't find you myself it was that gamps was telling me about the chunin exams, congrats on being nominated."

"Yeah yeah what ever."

Whispering you added, "next time just don't stick me with hurricane Michi."

"I can hear you Sasuke!"

"ANYWAYSSSSSS" interrupted Yumi "I think we should have a party to celebrate your nomination."

_"Oh gods now she wants a party"_

"Come on it will be fun."

She kept ranting about the party that she wanted and who was gonna be there, she was saying the list of people when you guys walked in to the main house.

"Ino Sakura Shikamaru Hinata I think that's about it... oh wait I forgot Naruto."

As soon as she said Naruto your head snapped up.

"_Naruto gonna be there, this party might be worth going to"_ all your thoughts stopped when Emi can to greet you guys.

"Welcome home Sasuke...Oh Yumi Michi your here to how nice to see you."

Yumi was the first one to respond "it's nice to see you to Emi~san um i was wondering if i could ask a favor?"

She looked at her "of course sweetheart."

"Can we have a party her? This place is big and plus it might become a sleep over party."

_"Sleep over, Naruto's coming, perfect"_ you really liked that idea.

"Yumi that's not up to me Sasuke is the owner of this house if he says yes then I have no problem" "YES" you said almost to soon Michi just giggled and Yumi and Emi stared and smiled "well then now that that's settled LETS GETT TO PLANING".

* * *

**_A/N YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY IM DONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WITH CHAPTER 2 IN ONE NIGHT MIGHT I SAY LOL BUT YEAH THERE U HAVE IT  
_**_**Y/N HI HI THIS IS YUMIS NOTE I JUST WANTED TO SAY SASUKES IN DENIAL BUT ILL HELP HIM  
**_**_1) because in this fic Sasukes gay Yumi demanded that she be at least his best friend Yumi's words and i quote "if i cant be his lover ill be his best friend" BUT WAIT WHO SAID IN THIS YOU ARE NOT HIS LOVER *HINT HINT*I CAN MAKE THINGS HAPPEN I GOT THAT KIND OF POWER  
2) For all the years Yumi's been in my head shes always been called princess in some of my fics she really is a princess but i have to put those up first  
3) yes in this they have Ipods and cell phones and computers and other things that i cant name  
4) Michiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii is the gay friend then again most of them are gay but hes that fun gay friend the one who piss you off but cant help but love yeah thats Michi  
A/N last one and you can go PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK I REALLY WANT TO KNOW OK OK ~BYE BYE~_**


	3. Planing

_**A/N: GOMEN SRRY I NOE I TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER TO COME OUT BUT ITS MY MOMS BIRTHDAY SO WE WENT OUT AND I DIDNT HAVE TIME TO WRIGHT BUT YEAH  
**_**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IF I DID SASUKE AND YUMI WOULD FUCK LIKE BUNNIES EVERY DAYYYYYY  
YUMI: DONT WE ALREADY DO THAT  
ME: ONLY IN MY HEAD YUMI  
_**

* * *

You sat there watching Yumi and Michi plan the party.

"OMG Michi we should so have every come in PJ's" and that wasn't the half of it "Michi the alcoholic in me wants vodka" to which you gave a firm no to.

Other then that the invite list consisted of Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino and Yumi's friends Ayame and Susuki. It would be a small party which was a good thing; you are so not a party person. You kept thinking about Naruto coming to the party and for some reason it made your nerves all jumpy. Before you even realized it was late, Michi had to get going. Yumi on the other hand announced that she was staying over, something she did all the time so it really didn't bother you.

"Yumi?"

She was going over what to buy for the party.

"yeah Sasuke" her deep blue eyes looked at you, you couldn't meet her gaze.

"um... I don't want Naruto at the party."

You just herd her laugh.

"Omg...Sasuke...stop...that's... to... funny."

Your face turned a deep red color "that's not funny Yumi, I'm not joking" she stopped laughing and looked at you for what seemed like years.

"Sorry Sasuke he's coming to the party, weather you like it or not."

How could she say not to you, she was your friend right? She should be on your side; but you could see she wasn't. Started laughing again and that pissed you off even more, so you reached out and grabbed her and crashed your lips over hers. At first she didn't react, she stood there frozen but then she wrapped her arms around your neck. When you parted for air she gave you and "Emi" look, the kind of look that said "I don't know what you're up to but I'm waiting to see what happens". She was giving you that look.

"Don't look at me like that Yumi."

"What do you expect Sasuke, last year you tell me your in love with Naruto and now your kissing me, I don't get it?"

She stopped for a moment and started again "its not that I mind, your a good kissers but I'm confused."

You pulled her close and kissed her again.

"Don't think". Kissing her felt ok I didn't feel right but it didn't feel wrong. You picked her up to and walked to your room, when you got there the 2 of you parted for air.

"Sasuke wait I-"

You didn't give her time to finish. You kissed her again moving from her lips to her neck, she let out a soft moan when you found her sweet spot.

"Sa-suke." You weren't listing to her. Right now you were feeling, feeling her body underneath yours.

_"Sasuke? What are you doing with her, your mine you need to be with me, you need to feel me underneath you, begging for you, not her?"_

Naruto's voice rang in your ear and you flew off of Yumi so fast you hit the wall before you new it.

"Sasuke what the-"

"ITS NOTHING!"

She just looked at you "then why are you yelling?"

You didn't realize you were yelling.

"I'm sorry I just-"

You didn't finish what you were saying, you just fell to the ground and you covered your face with your hands, and stayed there trying to calm down, then you felt a hand on your shoulders.

"Its Naruto right?"

_"Yumi"_

You just looked in to those blue eyes of hers. You new Emi would love it if you fell for her. She was such a good friend to you "yeah" you whispered "oh honey" you felt her put her arms around you.

"Its alright your in denial, but that'll pass trust me, and Naruto will be fucking like bunnies in no time" you watched her get up and walk to the door "want to help me finish planning the party?" reluctantly you got up and followed.

* * *

_**A/N: OMG SASUKE AND YUMI ALMOST DID IT (WELL NOT REALLY) BUT YEAH THATS IT FOR THIS WEEK CHAPTER 4 MIGHT COME OUT ON WEDNESDAY CUZ IM GOING ON VACATION ON THURSDAY AND I WONT BE BACK TILL 4/12 SO IDK YET  
YUMI:WAIT WAIT WAIT WERE GOING AWAY?  
ME: YES I TOLD YOU THAT  
YUMI:OH YEAHHH  
A/N:PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS AND GALS THINK CUZ IM LIKE REALLY INSUCURE ABOUT THIS FIC AND I WOULD LOVE SOME MOTIVATION ~BYE BYE~ **_


	4. FOL short

**A/N ok so this is just a short nothing to big to make it up to you guys/ gals for bearing with me for the past 2-3 weeks IM SORRYYYYYY but yeah chapter 4 will be coming out this Saturday so just 2 more day  
_Y/N __ and for a yumi note i kept bugging her but she wouldn't listen so blame her not me _  
**_**Disclaimer i don't own Naruto if i did there be some Sasuke nakedness in every chapter **_

* * *

Yumi and Michi were shopping for last minute party supplies.

"Yumi what's the real reason your putting so much effort in to this party?"

Yumi looked at Michi as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"No reason I just wanted to have a party, why?"

"At Sasuke's house?" they stopped so that yumi could buy the ultra super colourful plates Michi loved so much.

"Well why not?"

"Um I don't know maybe because it's not his party, honestly Yumi how did you come up with this?"

Yumi just looked at her friend sheepishly.

"OMG you didn't come up with this on your own, who helped you?"

"Well Naruto when I saw him said we should have a party to celebrate and then Emi said that a party/sleepover would be a perfect way to place Naruto and Sasuke in the same place without them fighting."

"Well then this is goanna be interesting. Naruto, Sasuke, I can see it now they meet on the dance floor and a sexy song comes on and they dance and realize that they belong together, its so wonderful."

"Um earth to Michi we all know its not goanna happen like that, this isn't Step Up" he just rolled his eyes at her "Well a gay can dream cant he" Yumi just shook her head and paid for the plates "lets just hope this party turns up ok."

* * *

_**A/N**** omggggggggg yumi did whatttttttt lmao idk i have nothing to say ~bye~ oh an how bout some reviews **_


	5. Party

**_A/N: OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGG IM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SRRY IVE BEEN GONE for such a long time i blame skool i was so busy and i had such bad writers block like i couldnt think of any thing Michi and yumi have never been so quite buy yeah i wont hold you off any longer : ) enjoy _**

* * *

_**BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP**_

__"Fuck!"

You looked at the clock 7am Yumi would be here any minute to start getting everything ready for tonight.

"Sasuke? You up sweet heart Yumi's goanna be here any minute to start decorating."

Its 7 in the morning that bitch is crazy."

"Now Sasuke you know I don't like that kind of language."

"Yeah, yeah, close the door on your way out Emi."

"fine."

She closed the door and left "_finally I can get some sleep"_ you thought those Naruto dreams were keeping you up and for once you didn't have one last night.

"SASUKE! GET YOUR ASS UP AND DRESSED RIGHT NOW BEFOR I GET UP THERE AND DRESS IT FOR YOU!"

_"shit shit son of a bitch she's here I thought she was kidding."_

"Oh can I watch?"

That could only be Michi. 

_"Why me why me of all the people in the world I had to get the crazy friends" _you sat up sighing.

"ILL BE DOWN IN 15 MINUTES!"

"OK" she yelled back. You grabbed your towel and headed straight to the shower (1)

* * *

**(Yumi's POV)**

"Emi. Sometimes I worry about him."

The old women looked at you "worry about whom Yumi dear?"

"Sasuke he still doesn't get the fact that he likes Naruto and it makes me mad every time I think about it." Sasuke was gay he liked Naruto how hard was it for him to understand this, like come on you were the hottest girl in the whole village(2) and he didn't check you out like ughhhh.

"Yumi it's not that simple it took me year to come out to everyone and to be ok with being gay, you act like it's an overnight thing and it's not. (3)"

"Ugh I know and this is why I hope my plan works."

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

"What plan yum?"

You felt good, nice and clean that shower was just what you needed. You looked at Yumi. "Nothing Sasuke, can we get started" you just shook your head at her "yeah let's start."

* * *

**9 hours later**

Everything was set up, the living room was set up like a dance floor there was food on the tables and music playing from Yumi's iPod that was connected to the radio. "Perfect" you heard Michi say to Yumi, he was right the place looked nice

"See Sasuke now this place looks like people live here, unlike before."

"What was wrong with it before?" you asked her "um... i don't know it had a beware people died here and you will to, look to it" you raised a eyebrow at her "people DID die here Yumi." If it would have been anyone else who said that, it would not be ok but it was Yumi, for some odd reason you could never get mad at her. 

**RING RING RING **

"OMG people are here!" you stood there as Michi ran to the door.

"Michi no wait let me get my fangirl detector on" (4) to late Michi opened the door before she could do anything."**SASUKE!"**

Before you knew it a river of fan girls came running in the door and straight at you "YUMI MAKE THEM GO AWAY!" you yelled at her.

"OK, HEY GIRLSSSSS LOOK WHAT I HAVE!"

She was holding one of your shirts that you used to work out in. Like as if on command the girls turned their attention to Yumi and away from you "you see the shirt, you want the shirt, go and get the shirt" she opened the door and tossed it out and closed the door "next time Michi you wait for me to tell you when to open the door" the look Michi gave her was that of a bad dog with its tail in between his legs "sorry Yumi" she just sighed and walked to the door.

"OK LADIES AND FAN-GIRLS ALIKE I HAVE A LIST AND IF YOUR ON IT YOU CAN COME IN IF NOT THEN BEGONE" as she read the list your eyes went wide"INO~PIG"

"PINK~BITCH I mean you Sakura BTW"

"Hitome. That's all for now please come again next time"

_"Three name only three names is she crazyyy"_

"HEY YUMI WAIT IM HERE!"

Naruto came running up the sea of girls "oh Naruto I didn't see you come on in" as Naruto walked in, something inside of me told me it was gonna be a long night.

"Naruto my love where have you been all my life!" you heard Michi run in to Naruto and hug him. The blond didn't think anything of it and returned the hug.

"Nice to see you to Michi, but we just saw each other yesterday."

"I know but I missed you none the less."

_"if looks could kill Michi you would be six feet under" _you sighed Michi was a big flirt, that wasn't news to you but it stilled bothered you.

"Ok every one let's get some music on and let's dance" by that time every one you knew was there.

"Naruto wanna dance with me?'

Yumi and you looked at Michi "um yeah ok." Michi took Naruto's hand and walked in to the middle of the room where everyone was dancing.

"Sasuke lets dance" said Yumi as she grab your hand and dragged you to the dance floor.

"Yumi I don't dance" she just sighed.

"Fine, Oh KIBA COME HERE DANCE WITH ME!" you watched her walk over to Kiba and drag him off. You decided to sit and watch everyone dancing; you looked at Naruto and Michi they moved together so naturally, so in sync. You watched as Michi called Yumi to dance with them, it was Naruto in between Yumi Michi; everyone had their eyes on the 3 of them they way they moved together.

"Hey Sasuke wanna dance?" you looked at Hitome she wasn't ugly she was ok, light brown hair, and dark brown eyes, but you just didn't like her you didn't like any of the girl in the village they were so sad and annoying.

"I don't dance"

"Aww come on Sasuke you know you want to."

"He said he doesn't dance Hitome back off." You didn't even realize the music had stopped and Yumi Michi and Naruto had made their way to where you were sitting.

"Did any one ask you Yumi?"

"No but he said no and your blocking my way." Hitome just stood there looking at Yumi.

"So are you going to move?"

"I'm thinking about it." Yumi rolled her eyes and pushed past her, then Hitome made a grab at her.

"You bitch!"

After that Yumi was on her so fast that Michi couldn't get out the way and every one stand near them ended up on the floor.

"Yumi no" Naruto made a grab at her before she could land a punch on Hitome.

"Yumi clam down."

"I am calm!"

Everyone was watching the girls to see what would happen. "Ok how about we play a game of truth or dare." Everyone seemed to agree so you guys all sat in a circle.

"Ok so this is how it goes i go first then the next person and so on and so forth."

"Yes Michi!"said every one.

"Ok so i go first"

"Naruto truth or dare?"

Michi had this evil glint in his eyes that scared you.

"Truth"

"Awww your no fun ok, so is it true that your Bi?"

That was just a rumour that Michi had started just for the hell of it you didn't know why he would bring it up.

"Umm to tell you guys the truth yeah i am" the silence that followed was not an comfortable one.

"OMG NARUTO I LOVE YOU" Michi had to be the only loud one.

"OK next" after that the game became more tamed, the truths were more like, is it true you like so and so? the dares were just a wimpy the only one who had balls to do anything was Yumi, and that was Kiba daring her to strip naked and run from here to the Hokage's and back which she did with no problem. Slowly people began making their way home by 1:00 every one was gone but Yumi and Michi who declared the they were staying the night.

"This was a fun party." said yumi when you guys were sitting on the couch.

"But the cleanup is so not looking good."

"We'll do it tomorrow" you said because it was too late to do it now.

"Ok im tired lets just go to bed"

"Ok" you got up and started to walk to your room

"OUR ROOMS ARE THIS WAY MICHI!"

You didn't notice Michi following you "YUMI WHY YOU HAD TO GO AND DO THAT, now my plan to molest Sasuke in his sleep is ruined" you just shook you head at them. "Good night Yumi Goodnight Michi"

"Night Sasuke"

* * *

_**(1): OMG sasuke in the shower naked like ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lol  
**__**(2): hey in my head yumi is hot like just plane sexy lolsz  
**__**(3): one of my friends whos gay told me this **_

_** A/N: ok so there u have it, it was such a proses to come out with this chapter but dont worry the next one will come out as soon as i can but u noe what i think my hard work needs reviews dont cha think i do so please give me some thanks bye : )**_


	6. Yumi's Rantings

**"Hey every one! Yumi here to tell you guys Angie is a little occupied right now so there might not be a new chapter out"**  
**"You have her in the closet Yumi" "Michi don't lie" "I'm not lying, you locked her in the closet" Yeah Yeah whatever you say Michi, no one would blame me for doing it, it's not like they want to read about us. Do you see reviews on her stories because I don't?" "That's not the point Yumi she owns us we have to let her out" "NO not until someone tells me to" "I'm telling you" "some one other then you and the Naruto people. Like maybe YOU the one who's reading this if you guys tell me to let her go I might just do it" "oh gosh just tell the crazy bitch to let Angie go. Where the hell is Sasuke when you need him" Michi walks away "HAHHAHAHA I WILL RULE THE WORLD NOW AND NO ONE CAN STOP MEEE!**


	7. I'm Sorry

Helloooooooo! My lovely readers as you can tell its been about 2 month or 1 I don't remember since I last wrote something and I am SOOOOO! SORRYYYY! Sasuke and Yumi are having a long term separation or they are falling in love again, I forget which they have issues. Soo they are leaving me blank with ideas I might lock them in a room and have them molest each other because I can do that, anddddddd to top it all off I started school again T-T (you all look as I cry silently) so now im more busy but I will give you a chapter as soon as I cannnnnn and I will give you a spoiler to hold you till then

* * *

Yumi walked back to the compound to help Emi with diner "Yumi! Yumi! Wait Up!" she looked back to see who was calling her "oh hey Hinata what's up?" "um….. I … wanted…ehhh…." "spit it out girl" "I saw Naruto and Michi kissing and holding hands at the ramen stand" your mouth never dropped so low. Sasuke was not going to like this, no he couldn't find out, he Wouldn't find out even if it was the last thing you ever did, he would kill Michi if he found out "Oh My Goodness! Hinata, Sasuke's going to kill him if he finds out are you positive that's what you saw" she nodded her head "this is not gonna be good."

* * *

And that's it yayyyyy lol whats going to happen next I DON'T KNOW but I cant wait to find out


	8. Aftermath

**IM hehehe hey guysssssss like always IM SOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ive been having major writers block(as you will see by the crappyness of the chapter) and when i did write something my computer wanted to be a ass and brake and erase everything T-T it was very sad but im back and im going to do a Halloween themed chapter this week (yayyyyyyy)  
Y/N: IMMMMMM oh wait she did that already ehhehee ENJOY THE CHAPTERRRRRR**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO I WISH I DID **

* * *

The morning after the party was the house was a mess waking up to Yumi and Michi cleaning was a welcomed sight. Well Yumi more so then Michi.

"Morning Sasuke you want to help us clean!"

"Not at all" Yumi rolled her eyes at you as you sat at the table and waited for the breakfast.

"Emi went out shopping, soooooo you have to make your own food."

"Fine." You got up and walked to the kitchen and started cooking while Michi and Yumi talked.

* * *

**(Yumi's Pov)**

"Hey Yumi?"

"Yeah Michi" he looked at you with a faint smile, "I think I want Naruto."

"hushhhhh don't let Sasuke hear you say that." You both looked in the direction of the kitchen to see if he was listening.

"You can't have him, Sasuke would kill you."

"But Sasuke loves Naruto, he's just too big of an ass admit it to himself and us"

"Well cant i play with him until then?"

"No! Now take the last bag of trash and throw it out"

"Ok" he grumbled as he walked away with the bag "Sasuke! Michi and I are leaving we'll see u later!" you heard his "hn" the response he always gave as you walked out the door.

* * *

**(Sasuke's POV)**

After eating you got dress and went to do some training even though you guys had the day off. Walking to the training grounds you kept replaying the party over and over in your head, Naruto dancing with Michi, the game of truth or dare after, everything and it made you want punch someone.

"Hey Sasuke!" you looked it was Hitome.

"What do you want Tome?"

She gave you a puppy look "umm about yesterday... at the party I'm sorry about that fight with Yumi...i hope it doesn't affect us?" you looked at her.

"Hitome there is no us."

"What are you talking about there is a us" he shook his head "no there is a you stalking me" she looked at you shocked "how can you say that?"

"It's the truth you are annoying me can you go away."

"FINE!" she yelled and walked away, now you could get back to your training and let out some anger and boy did you really have a lot of anger.

* * *

**(Yumi's POV)**

Yumi and Michi walked out of the Tusnades meeting beyond tired it was always the same thing. _Nartuo blah blah blah, Jinjuriken blah blah blah, Akatuski blah blah blah, trying to take him _but you couldn't complain as the third hokages grand kid it was your job to know whats going on in the village and Michi as Tusnades son had to be there also and Hitome, but you would be your life on the fact that she was following Sasuke around somewhere.

"Hey Yumi im going to get some ramen, you want to come?"

"NO thanks i think I'll go back to sasukes and see what's he's doing."

"Ok I'll see you later then."

"Yeah ok."

You walked in the direction of the compound soon you were by the market place.

"Oh Yumi! Yumi!" it was Emi calling your name.

"Oh Emi let me help you" she was carrying all the groceries that she bought.

"oh thank you sweet heart" as you guys walked you felt like she wanted to say something but she couldn't.

"Emi what is it?"

"well my lady..." she was interrupted by Hinata calling you.

"Yumi! Yumi! Wait Up!" she looked back to see who was calling her "oh hey Hinata what's up?"

"um….. I … wanted…ehhh…."

"spit it out girl"

"I saw Naruto and Michi kissing and holding hands at the ramen stand" your mouth never dropped so low. Sasuke was not going to like this, no he couldn't find out, he Wouldn't find out even if it was the last thing you ever did, he would kill Michi if he found out "Oh My Goodness! Hinata, Sasuke's going to kill him if he finds out are you positive that's what you saw" she nodded her head "this is not gonna be good."

* * *

**THERE IT ISSSSSSSSSSSSSS LOL i hoped you liked it DONT FORGET TO REVIEW : ) **


	9. Yumi

A/N: OMGGGG IM BACKKKKKK Happy holidays and happy new year SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING ANYTHING but dont worry lisa and i have been working hard on some stuff so 2011 is going to be a good year for Yumi Sasuke Michi and the whole gang so FOL is back with a twist heehee and if you haven't check out my other story's we are gonna be up dating as often as possible OK I WONT TAKE ANY MORE TIME FROM YOU GUYS AND ILL LET YOU READ COMMENT PLEASE

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

Yumi sat in her bed room thinking to herself_, "should I be a good friend to Sasuke and tell him what just happened or should I be a good friend to Michi and not tell Sasuke so he doesn't get killed"_

"AHHHHHH WHY DID MICHI AND NARUTO DO THIS TO ME!"

"Do what princess?" you asked standing on a branch by the window.

"Nothing, what's up?"

"Eh I was just thinking" Yumi looked at you. You weren't the type of person to beat around the bush.

"Sasuke look at me, what's going on" you climbed into Yumi's room and walked up to her "you're my best friend you know that?" she smiled "yeah I know" you pulled her close to you and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm so confused Yumi" you held her tighter in your arms.

* * *

**(Yumi's pov)**

You didn't know who to react, yeah you had a crush on Sasuke who didn't? But you had thrown out all hope of being with him after he told you how he felt about Naruto.

_"I still care about him. I love him"_

The thought of this made you sad.

"Sasuke, please tell me what's wrong."

You hated this hated caring for someone who didn't care about you the same way.

"I don't know."

"Ok does this have to do with Naruto?" he looked at you like as if you had lost him.

"No, I saw him with Michi and I herd they're going out now"

"So are you over Naruto?"he shook his head.

"No, but I have to move on and I thought you could help me."

* * *

**(Sasuke's POV)**

You lifted her chin up and kissed her_._ She melted in to his kiss pressing her body against yours kissing you back. You both stayed like for a while until you broke apart for air.

"Sasuke I thought that your gay or am I missing something?"

"I'm somewhere in between, I think?" She looked at you her face questioning.

"I don't get it?"

"I feel for Naruto but I can kiss you forever." and to prove your point you kissed her again deeply.

"Your my best friend Yumi we know everything about each other isn't it right that we love each other?"

"So you're gay but your straight, am I getting this right?" you shrugged your shoulders at her.

"Some people call it bi, but I see it as the best of both worlds" (1) she playfully hit your shoulder "that's not funny" you smiled at her, the smile that you only gave her.

"I know but yeah if you want to call it bi then call it that but I do care about you Yumi" she grab your face and kissed you "well let's see how this goes?"

* * *

A/N: OK SOOOO THERE IT ISSSSS MY TWIST dont freak out my lovelies its still a SASUXNARU but i want o have fun and i do have the power to change it to SASUXNARUXYUMI so muwahahahahahahah oh and 1) was something my gay friend said to me and i couldn't help but added it here please dont get mad at me for it i dont mean to offend anyone but yeah thats all for now people PLEASE COMMENT ILL GIVE YOU ALL 1000 MONIESSSSSSSSSSSS AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY ~BYE~


End file.
